There is a continuing need to improve the performance of cellular telephone antennas. For example, the efficiency of the cellular telephone antenna can significantly impact the amount of energy needed to send and receive signals.
If an antenna is inefficient, the power amplifier of a cellular telephone has to produce a higher power signal to overcome the inefficiency of the antenna. Moreover, on the receive side of operation, the sensitivity of the cellular telephone is impacted by the efficiency of the antenna.
Furthermore, cellular telephones are increasingly designed to operate via more than one frequency band. A first frequency band of operation might be around 800 MHz, and a second band of operation might be around 2 GHz. Therefore, there is a need for more efficient antenna structures that are adaptable to multi-band operation. There is a further need for an efficient antenna structure with a bandwidth large enough to cover cellular frequency bands of operation.